Power supply stations are used for supplying vehicles with electrical power, in particular, and these stations have a number of power supply lines. In order to charge a particular vehicle with electrical power, for example, a power supply line is connected to the vehicle and attached to the vehicle by means of a locking system. Since a charging process for an electrically powered vehicle may extend over a lengthy period of time, the user of the vehicle is often at a distance from the vehicle.
But without a control command for releasing the locking system used for the attachment of the power supply line, the power supply line cannot be released from the vehicle. This means that a situation may arise in which a vehicle is parked fully charged at a power supply station, and a power supply line, which could be used to charge another vehicle, is blocked until such time as a user of the vehicle returns to the vehicle and provides the control command for releasing the locking system used for the attachment of the power supply line.
In the German document DE 10 2011 010 809 A1 a method is disclosed for securing a charging process of an electric vehicle, in which a locked charging socket can be unlocked via a mobile telephone.
The international publication WO 2013 137 029 A1 discloses a charging system for an electric vehicle with a remote control for unlocking a charging socket of the electric vehicle.
A locking system device for a charging socket of a motor vehicle is disclosed in the German publication DE 10 2012 022 949 A1.